Forgotten Realms (Monster Quest) - The Story So Far...
Here is told everything that happened in our adventures so far. 'The League of Monster Knowledge is Born' "Os monstros espalhados pelo mundo não foram suficientemente estudados e tampouco catalogados, e cabe a nós, pesquisadores, reverter essa situação" Foi com essas palavras que a ranger e pesquisadora Alyssa Eagleheart convidou o mago especialista em planos Wolfram Alaster Ӕngrilor III , a clériga conhecedora de todos os tipos de planta Liel Meldanen e o ladino famoso por sua destreza com as mãos e com as palavras Belgeon Kimble, para se unirem a ela na League of Monster Knowledge, um grupo de pesquisa dedicado a encontrar, estudar e catalogar os monstros ainda desconhecidos. Foi assim que nasceu na cidade de Lua Argêntea o primeiro grupo de aventureiros dedicado unicamente a pesquisar os monstros. Alyssa imediatamente ofereceu a casa de Wolfram como o quartel de operações temporário e regulamentou o grupo como uma guilda na associação de guildas de Lua Argêntea. Após o processo burocrático, a empolgada ranger bateu na porta da academia arcana local em busca de um patrocínio para sua empreitada. Atendida por Leroy Merlin, um mago aparentemente caduco, Alyssa pediu financiamento por parte da academia para as viagens e suprimentos necessários, em troca do conhecimento a ser gerado. O mago, surpreendentemente amistoso, aceitou fornecer o dinheiro em troca de exclusividade temporária sobre os bens gerados e um desenho de sua "fênix". Com membros (os quatro pesquisadores mais Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax, o simpático beholder filósofo cohort de Wolfram), certificado e dinheiro, a League of Monster Knowledge deu início às suas atividades. 'Dark Wings' Imediatamente após a fundação, veio a primeira missão do grupo. Requisitante: Leroy Merlin Missão: A missão consistiu em escoltar um carregamento de um poderoso ítem mágico de Lua Argêntea para Sundabar, acompanhando o cavaleiro-em-treinamento Davian Silverwind. Monstro: Deadborn Vulture, criados por Doriak, um mago necromante seguidor do mestre da Academia Arcana Barthimeus. Doriak encontrou antigas escrituras que ensinavam a arte de criar tais criaturas e passou a utilizá-las para atacar viajantes e aventureiros e se apossar de suas riquezas. Desfecho: Doriak e seus companheiros (um ranger e um clérigo mercenários) são derrotados. Doriak se teleporta e abandona sua torre nas Nether Mountains. O grupo encontra os pergaminhos que ensinam como criar deadborn vultures. 'A Past and a Future Secret' Menos de uma semana após sua primeira missão, o grupo foi abordado por uma elfa, que ficou sabendo dos feitos da guilda por meio do mago Leroy. Requisitante: Anahil Missão: Retomar uma antiga fortaleza de um clã de elfos do sol, na região da antiga Aryvandaar. Anahil é uma Olin Gisir, uma guardiã de segredos antigos que não devem ser desenterrados. A fortaleza foi tomada por drows que buscam encontrar o segredo que as paredes da fortaleza encerram. Monstro: Arcane ooze, uma gosma antiga criada por magia arcana, imune à magia e capaz de absorver as magias preparadas por conjuradores. Desfecho: A matriarca drow e seu clã são derrotados pela LoMK. Anahil se revela o último membro do clã de elfos que era antigo dono da fortaleza e única pessoa capaz de abrir as portas para as masmorras, onde está o segredo. Lá, centenas de drows ao longo de várias gerações foram torturados e suas habilidades e resistências catalogados para ajudar os elfos do sol no extermínio dos elfos drow. 'Black Rain' Algumas semanas após a missão na floresta, Robert "Bob" vem falar com Wolfram afirmando que conseguiu encontrar sinais do paradeiro de Doriak. Bob afirma que ele está em algum lugar nas Nether Mountains, ao norte da estrada para Sundabar. Contudo, a área possui algum campo mágico muito poderoso o que impede um scry mais preciso. Além disso, Bob alerta que o campo mágico está distorcendo a trama no local, tornando teleportes para lá muito perigosos. Requisitante: - Missão: Encontrar Doriak e subjugá-lo. Missão parte 2: Ao se aproximarem das montanhas, a LoMK encontra um vilarejo que vivia dos minérios que retirava dos túneis das montanhas. O vilarejo possuía um templo de Dumathoin, o deus anão dos mineradores, e vivia de forma pacata. Porém, pessoas começaram a sumir do vilarejo e o clima ficou tenso, com alguns moradores passando a desconfiar dos clérigos. O caos culminou com o surgimento de monstros negros nos túneis, que fizeram com que os moradores abandonassem o vilarejo. Monstro: Spawn of Juiblex, um elemental da água contaminado pela essência do lorde demoníaco Juiblex. Desfecho: Ao entrarem no templo, o grupo descobre que se tratava de uma fachada para um grupo de seguidores de Shar. As pessoas desaparecidas foram sacrificadas em um ritual para controlar a trama das sombras, porém, a magia descontrolada acabou permitindo a abertura de um portal para o plano elemental da água, de onde os Spawns of Juiblex vieram para o plano material. Os monstros, atraídos por fortes campos mágicos, passaram a habitar as cavernas. Doriak, se teleportando para fugir do grupo, acabou tendo o teleporte interrompido pela distorção na trama e acabou surgindo no interior das cavernas, onde foi consumido pelos spawns. 'Fairy Tale' Após mais uma missão bem sucedida e com sua fama aumentando, o grupo recebe a visita de um ranger da floresta de Turlang. Niel Bohr é um paladino de Corellon que luta contra as tropas do dragão verde Chloracidara, que se alojou em Mhiilamnir, nas ruínas do antigo reino élfico de Eaerlann. Requisitante: Niel Bohr. Missão: O assentamento de 300 guerreiros élficos comandados por Bohr passou a sofrer os efeitos de alguma maldição que não podia ser removida por meios convencionais. Convencido de que isso se tratava de um efeito de alguma criatura misteriosa, Bohr foi buscar ajuda da LoMK. Monstros: Spawn of Tiamat (green), monstros a serviço do dragão verde; Banshrae, uma fada capaz de manipular os sentidos de seus adversários através de sons de flautas; Verdant Prince, uma fada que engana e manipula as criaturas para fazer um pacto, amaldiçoando aqueles que quebram os termos traiçoeiros. Desfecho: Após tomar os terrenos abandonados da floresta de Hellsgate Keep e do Nameless Dungeon, os daemonfey da casa de Dlardageth passaram a usar rotas da floresta para comercializar entre si. Com isso, o assentamento élfico passou a se tornar um empecilho para esses monstros. O líder das fadas (verdant prince Malfuryon) se associou aos Spawn of Tiamat e iniciou uma perseguição aos elfos para retomar a região. Contudo, a LoMK derrotou a tropa das fadas e quebrou a maldição que estava sobre os elfos. 'Through the Fire and Flames' (...) 'From Blood to Stone' A Liga foi chamada à Laothkund para investigar um portão demoníaco encontrado nos túneis mais profundos da mina. O traidor Chrome estava na cidade também, o que levou Ashram a entrar em contato com Wolfram. Requisitante: Ashram Nightwind. Missão: Descobrir WTF era o portão e, se possível, dar um jeito nele. Matar Chrome. Monstros: Um dos Restos de Xvim (no caso, o sangue), Golems de sangue e humanos mutados em berserkers bizarros. Desfecho: Leia tudo o que aconteceu aqui. Category:Story